


Holidays Are Gonna Be Okay Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Grievers, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Party, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Talking, Tragedy, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Ohana & Danny are working on making the holidays great for Steve, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Holidays Are Gonna Be Okay Again:

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana & Danny are working on making the holidays great for Steve, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams knew that ever since that he, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, came back from Mexico, Steve was not gonna go back to normal. He knew that the former seal was grieving, & also knew that the holidays were gonna be hard on him.

**“God, ** _Please_** let him have some peace during this holiday season”**, The Blond thought to himself, as he prayed. He was making arrangements for Christmas, & wanted to make it special for his hunky lover.

“I got a surprise for Steve, I talked Mary into moving back to Hawaii, She agreed, she is worried about Steve too, I think with her being here, The Holidays are gonna be okay again”, Danny announced to his ohana. Who totally agreed with the blond’s plan.

“It is a great present, Steve _will_ love it, He needs a bit cheering up after all, After losing Doris”, Captain Lou Grover said, as he had a sip of his usual coffee, while they were in the **_Break Room_**. Officer Tani Rey said, “It’s gonna be hard keeping this a surprise from him”, The Ex-Lifeguard was buttering a bagel.

Sgt. Quinn Liu helped herself to some coffee, & said to them all, “I think we can pull this off, Don’t you think ?”, Officer Junior Reigns agreed, & said, “Yeah, We just have to act natural”, Everyone agreed with it.


End file.
